I'm Innocent!
by BizzyKiel
Summary: Summary:  Sighing she answered, "Rachel, the only thing I'm guilty of is loving you." First!Fic be gentle please !  Faberry and Brittana romance. Quick and Puckleberry bromance. Give it a try !
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm Innocent! **

**Word Count: 2,000+ (Woo! Woo!)**

**Author: BizzyKiel**

**Chapter One - Office Sweetheart**

**Summary: Sighing she answered, "Rachel, the only thing I'm guilty of is loving you." First!Fic be gentle please ! Faberry and Brittana romance. Quick and Puckleberry bromance. Give it a try !**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, so please be gentle! It'll start off slow because I just want to sorta introduce the situation. I just came up with this at one o'clock in the morning a couple of days ago. So sorry if there is any bad grammar because I'm just too tired, but this couldn't wait til I finally awake around lunchtime to be written. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**A/N 2: This won't be updated for a couple of days to a week even if I do get positive feedback *Hopes!* theres some problems going on in the family right now..soo.. yeah ! Review if you can.**

**Side-Note: Reviews are **_**always**_** appreciated - It's my first fic so I'd like to know how I can improve!**

**- Bizzy**

Taking a seat in her favourite chair, Quinn sighed in content at the moments rest this provided her. It had been ages since her brain had succumbed to peace. Over the last few days, the office had been bombarded with calls and complaints, which meant extra overtime for Quinn. She was already overworked and ontop of this she had a daughter to provide for. She smiled at the thought of that...her daughter. She was pratically the carbon copy of Puck, her biological father, minus the male genitalia of course. She used to look like Quinn, but as she matured it was a very different story.

Hearing the office door close, she lifted an eyelid to peer at the intruder. Seeing one of her best friends, and the father of her child, stood infront of her chuckling with a raised brow _and_ with a mug of fresh, hot, steamy coffee, she sat up immediately and leapt over the desk for the beverage.

"Say please," teased his best friend, as he lifted the mug from Quinn's reach. He'd always been like this. Teasing and very _happy_ which was actually annoying to witness when one was in a bad mood...which basically summed up Quinn's pessimistic view on life. "Woah, I think I've found your kryptonite," he grinned, noting his friends' pleading reaction to his teasing. In defeat, he handed over the hot coffee with a roll of the eyes before taking a seat of his own. "So, what's up, dude?"

Glaring, Quinn bought the coffee to meet calloused lips. Feeling the liquids soothe a parched throat, her muscles automatically deflated and she slumped in her seat. "Don't call me that," she mumbled.

"What's up, _dude_?" her friend repeated, grinning.

Flipping him off, Quinn took another gulp and didn't even flinch at the scolding temperature.

"You're sipping that like water," Puck stated dumbly.

Sniggering, she replied, "because it is water, you idiot." She just couldn't help himself. Full-hearted laughter soon escaped her mouth. Puck had missed this.

Normally, Puck would have come up with something sort-of-half-thought-out-insult-but-I'll-say-it-anyway sort of comment. But he just smiled faintly at seeing his friend happily giggling away like a maniac. She sort of deserved it. "Whatever, man. You look nackered."

Laughing, Quinn scraped her fingertips through her blonde hair, "lets never have any more children," she advised Puck, which just caused a ghost of a smile to trace accross his lips in reply. "You know she's starting to remind me of you."

"What, totally hot and wingin' the ladies?" he asked with an eye-brow waggle.

A famous, sculptured blonde eyebrow lifted, "no," she replied flatly. "And I'm just going to ignore off the fact you just sort of called our daughter hot."

Puck thought about it for just a second, then scrunched his face up in disgust. "Forget I said it..." he shivered, before continuing, "how is she doing?"

"Well," she answered shortly, before taking a breath and explaining further, "she's getting quite a reputation in school."

A protective look flashed accross Puck's face, and Quinn noted how his fists began to clench at his sides. "Whose face do I need to smash with the Puckzilla brothers?" he asked, lowly.

"It's not that," she shook his head slightly. Puck released his grip and let out a steady breath. "To put it like she explained to her teacher, 'she's getting friendly with the Bethzilla sisters'..." she air quoted.

"She's a lesbian?" Puck asked confusedly and totally oblivious. "'Cos that's totally cool...my baby girl getting lucky with two of them...shes like her daddy... well actually mummy...I'm totally cool with lesbians. Dig them infact, y'know with you being a lesbian and all," he smiled at the thought of his daughter, proudly.

"No she's not a lesbian," Quinn sighed, "She's...been using her fists lately. Fighting a lot...and it's not just at school either."

"Oh. That's not cool. I don't want her to end up like I did, y'know in fights and shit," he nodded, contemplating what to do now her behaviour problem had been revealed. "Do you-do you think I could, y'know take her out and stuff? I kinda miss her," Puck asked, blinking away tears. "Somethings in my eye, man."

Chuckling at his antics, Quinn stood and straightened the creases out of her skirt. "Yeah. I think she'd like that," she answered simply, perching herself on the desk. "She hasn't seen a lot of you lately. Maybe that's what the problem is."

"Yeah," Puck nodded along, fighting back tears, "dude, is there dust in here or something? Y'know 'cause I got allergies and shit."

Smiling, Quinn stood to her feet and patted her shoulder reassurlingly, "she misses you too Puck," she said, before exiting her office.

Puck sniffed and wiped away a tear that travelled down his cheek. "Quinn!" he yelled, catching up with his friend. "H-has she grown?" he asked, "i-in size? Has her hair grown? Did she dye-"

"I'm sure you've got a lot of questions," Quinn nodded but kept walking regardless, "you'll have to ask her them."

"Right," Puck agreed, nodding, "But has she...y'know grown?"

"Yes," Quinn answered, "she's big now. Our little Princess...isn't so little anymore...she's got new friends now. Settling in nicely. She really did miss you Puck," she admitted.

Letting out a breath, Puck stepped into the lift, processing the information over. After a moment of silence, he replied, "I missed her too. Like, _really_ fucking missed her. I bought her that dollshouse, y'know the one she wanted in that shop window but we couldn't afford it...I did some overtime and shit-"

Cutting off his rambling, Quinn interrupted, "you didn't have to. That was so expensive. You could've asked me-"

"No man," he shook his head, "you've been workin' shit hard lately at the office and stuff," he paused before rephrasing, "I just wanted to see her smile."

Quinn's usually cold eyes softened. He would've been such a great father to Beth, and sometimes she regretted letting Shelby adopt her, but it was for the best. Highschool was a tough time for Quinn. She spent many years trying to figure out who she was. A baby in her life to top if off would be more stress than the boat could handle.

"I really did love you," Puck suddenly whispered. It just felt so...right at that moment. "At least, I thought I did."

"I know," nodded Quinn, fighting off tears. "See you made me all teary Puckerman!" she sniffed, pointing a finger at him jokingly, "I'm going to have to turn up for my meeting looking like this!"

He laughed and sniffed before answering, "you'll always look beautiful," and it was a truthful answer. "Plus you never listen anyways," he added, lighting the conversation.

"That's true," she nodded with a giggle, "call me," she told him before walking away.

Puck nodded and leaned his weight onto the lifts' side. Digging through his pockets, Puck produced a photo of his Princess. Leaning forward, he placed a sloppy kiss to Beths' face before whispering, "Daddy will be there soon, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I'm Innocent! CH. 2**

**Author: BizzyKiel**

**Words: God knows.**

**A/N: Hey guys. So I haven't update this in donkeys years - Apologies for that, I know it's real frustrating when someone starts a fic and then doesn't bother updating it. I don't really have an excuse - my grandmother is quite ill at the moment and I kinda lost track of everything. I started a new fic last night called 'The Path Not Travelled' I'd appreciate if you checked that out =D. I realize it's not the ideal thing to do - a new writer that barely updates starting another fic, but hey!**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**WARNINGS: This chapter does contain drug usage - I'm not familiar on the feeling of 'getting high' as such :P I'm a good girl ! Sorry if it's not too great, I had to sorta guess what it feels like hehe.**

**- Bizzy**

**Song Used - Trace Adkins - You're Gonna Miss This.**

**Chapter Two - Life Ain't No Fun Anymore**

Taking another drag from her joint, Quinn felt relaxed for the first time in ages. She felt at peace with herself and could feel the effects of the alcohol kick in as it pulsated through her veins.

She was stressed. Majorly. Back at the office things had taken a turn for the worse; the stock exchange had dropped overnight suddenly, causing many companies to turn to them for loans which they couldn't afford since many weren't paying them back, and the interest rates had dropped considerably. Inflation was on the increase, which meant more paperwork, summaries and papers to be completed.

She could hear the pounding in her ears of music surround her; but she didn't register it. She felt lightheaded, but not dizzy, and flying sky high on cloud 9.

When she was high like this, social interaction was easy; something she hadn't been able to master while sober for many years, and many reasons. She felt in touch with herself, relaxed almost like she had reached ultimate clarity.

She felt the sofa next to her dip, and she didn't turn her head to greet the person. She knew who it was. "I thought you gave that up."

Quinn snorted - yeah, right. "I thought you did too," she answered, turning to the Latina for the first time with a glazed look on her face. She motioned to the joint she saw in the dark skinned hand. "Work not doing too great?"

"You could say that," Santana sighed, trying to tame her dark hair with her fingers, "why does everything have to be so fucking _hard_, Q?"

She didn't answer that one, because truly, deep down, she didn't even know herself.

They both sat in silence, observing nothing. They often just thought...about life...about regrets, things they would've done differently if they had the chance to and things you could never change. Everything was a distant memory, or at least felt like it. Senses were enhanced and they began to appreciate the greater sides of life. Jokes were funnier, food tasted better...even the gentle strum of a guitar sounded like bliss to an ear that took so long to register since the drug had slowed their systems down.

They swayed softly to the beat.

Santana at least, began humming and tapping a gentle rythm using the heel of her foot. It didn't take Quinn a long time to catch on before she started tapping away too.

That song - that beat - was the same thing every mother used to sing to their child when society began to take advantage of them and they were brainwashed into thinking thats what they _needed_. She remembered that clearly.

She remembered peering into Beths' room when she was younger, and Puck sitting on the bed, guitar in hand, strumming quietly, his voice filling the air as he sung to his daughter.

_She was staring out the window,_

_Of her SUV,_

_Complaining saying I can't wait to turn 18,_

_She said I'll make my own money,_

_And make my own roots,_

_Mama put the car in parkout,_

_Infront of the school,_

_And she kissed her head,_

_And said I was just like you,_

_You're gonna miss this,_

_you're gonna want this back,_

_You're gonna wish these days,_

_hadn't gone by some fast,_

_These are some good tmes,_

_So take a good look around,_

_you may not know it now,_

_but you're gonna miss this,_

_before she knows it,_

_shes a brand new bride,_

_in her one bedroom appartment,_

_and her daddy stops by,_

_he tells her it's a nice place,_

_she says it'll do for now,_

_starts talking about babies,_

_and buying a house,_

_daddy shakes his head,_

_and says baby just slow down,_

_'cos youre gonna miss this,_

_you're gonna want this back,_

_you're gonna wish these days_

_hadn't gone by so fast,_

_these are some good times,_

_so take a good look around_

_you may not know it now,_

_'cos you're gonna miss this,_

_5 years later, theres a plumber,_

_working on the water heater,_

_darks barking, phones ringing,_

_one kids crying, one kids screaming,_

_and she keeps apologizing,_

_he says that don't bother me,_

_I've got two babies of my own_

_ones 36, ones 23,_

_it's hard to believe,_

_cos youre gonna miss this,_

_youre gonna want this back,_

_youre gonna wish these days_

_hadn't gone by so fast,_

_these are some good times,_

_so take a good look around_

_you may not know it now,_

_but you're gonna miss this,_

_you're gonna miss this._

She recognized that voice - it was strong, clear, and a familiar presence filled her drug-induced state. But as the brunette on stage turned, she felt disappointment settle in her heart. She had waited many years to fix things - but maybe it really was too late.

It wasn't Rachel.

_Why would she be here? _Quinn mused.

The blonde stood to her feet, face unreadable as she walked away, something she had done far too many times and she would continue to do for the rest of her life. _After all, thats all I'm good at_.

But when she turned, her lips did not quirk up into a smile, instead she blinked slowly, and asked, "what are you doing here, Rachel?"

**A/N: This does get a little depressing sorry :( I wanted to write happy but for some reason or another, it turned out like this. I promise chapters will get happier from now on. What you think, should I continue?**

**Push the button and lemme know!**


End file.
